A ShikamaruLeeNeji love story
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: Shikamaru/neji/lee fall in love with kuranai. It's a bit sketchy but i did my best. It requires a bit of imagination.... Like anyone would have imagination...... :P


Please, you are going to have to use your imagination here, since i cannot spell it out for you bit by bit. But I will do my best.

Imagine a scene in the academy. (Before everyone graduates BTW.) Kuranai-sensei is teaching 'the mob'.

Now you will need to imagine that you can hear the song, 'That's what i go to school for.' playing in your minds. The camera, (Yes there will be a camera... (Fine, drawing if you wish...)) turns to Shikamaru, Neji and Rock Lee...

"Her voice is echoed in my mind, i count the days till she is mine..." They all mutter, counting their fingers.

"I can't tell my friends coz they will laugh, I love a member of our staff..." Shikamaru thought grimly, glancing at Lee and Neji.

"And I fought my way to front of class," Lee remonised on how he really did, literally fight his way to the front of the class... "To get the best view of her ass..."

"I dropped a pencil on her floor..." Neji murmured, flicking the pencil across the room. "She bends down and shows me more!" He said, sending his byakuugan straight down kuranai's top.

Suddenly, all three boys stood up on their desks, pulling out guitars and a drum set, played by Lee, and began singing at the top of their lungs... "That's what i go to school for! Even though it is a real bore, you can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me! That's what i go to school for, even though it is a real bore, girlfriends I've had plenty... but not like Kuranai-sensei, that's what i go to school for, that's what i go to school for..."

Jumping down from the desks, they hurled the instruments into the crowds of slack-jawwed students that gazed in awe, (But mostly surprise...) at their comrades. The scene changes to show the boys standing in a huddle and whispering... "So she may be 33, but that doesn't bother me!" They cheer and high five, before sneaking off into the bushes...

"Her boyfriend's working out of town," Neji conferms that Asuma-sensei has left on his mission. The boys put their plan into action. "I find a reason to go round..." This part of their plan involves staging a fight that will, for some unknown reason, (;P) somehow end up in Kuranai's garden.

Neji shimmies up a tree in Kuranai's front yard, "I climb a tree outside her home, to make sure that she's alone." His Byakuugan travels through Kuranai's house and goes upstairs. " i see her in her underwear! I can't help but stop and stare!!" Neji nearly falls out of his tree, and receives questions from lee and shikamaru about what he can see.

Just as the chorus opens, Kuranai throws open the curtains and stands in the window in her undies. Shikamaru and lee are so shocked they faint and fall straight legged, (Really fast, the sped up kind of falling over backwards.) moments later, Neji really does fall out of his tree. For the rest of the chorus, the boys play their instruments again.

Shikamaru, Lee and neji are lying back, admiring the clouds (?). and Kuranai walks by, sparing them a quick glance. "Everyroom that the teacher's in, she'll be lookin' at me in a different way..." Neji whispers to Shikamaru. "I guess that's why, my marks are getting so high..." Shikamaru concludes. (Please take the time to remember that while shikamaru has an IQ of over 200, he spent most of his time at the academy, quietly snoring at the back of the room... (zzzzzzzzzzz)) "I could see those tell tale signs, telling me that i was on your mind!" They shout to her as Kuranai twirls her hair in her fingers. But as soon as she turns round, they return to their cloud admiring, whispering under there breath, "I can see that you wanted more, when you told me that i'm what you go to school for, I'm what you go to school for."

Kuranai decides to take the most progressive of her class on a small trip to the fire temple, the boys however are in a fantasy land, taking this whole thing the complete wrong way in their excitement. "She's packed her bagage in the trunk," They chere, "Looks like she picked this out of a book..." They remark, clocking a stray bra... "we drop past school to say goodbye, my friends they cant beleive their eyes!" The boys a re in the process of fooling themselves into a state of mind where they are leaving the village for good, and that the grumpy and envious faces of their classmates are really looks of shock and happy amasement.

They last chorus is made up of the boys once again, whipping out a set out of nowhere and beginning to play. This particular one features a lot more of neji hopping about on the stage, lee thrashing the drums, and shikamaru is (by now having lost interest...) standing by a microphone mumbling the words, and watching his friends enjoying them selves imensely, while he stands there completely unmotivated, wondering what shape the next cloud will be...

in the outro, please imagine that this is all a complete dream and fantasy, that they have been all the while sitting in the classroom, thinking about all this while none of it really happened. Right at the very end, after all the music has stopped, and you are waiting those extra 5 seconds for the next song to start, imagine that the boys all sigh, then hang their heads dejectedly.

Thank you for reading, please R&R. I'll remind you that this was all for fun, and i had to write it out since i cant post it on youtube because i dont have any of the necissary footage. I thought it was a good idea, please, what do you think?


End file.
